


March 14, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to knock Silver Banshee down.





	March 14, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to knock Silver Banshee down when she fled with a bracelet from a Metropolis shop before Supergirl appeared with the family lunch she just bought.

THE END


End file.
